tokyoghoulfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kisho Arima/Galerie
Anime Arima_smiles_at_Fura.png|Arimas Erscheinung in Tokyo Ghoul: Jack. Arima Jack OVA.jpg|Junger Arima. Jack Screenshot 2.jpg|Arima im Unterricht. Jack Screenshot 7.jpg|Gruppenaufnahme: Arima, Uruka Minami und Taishi Fura. Jack Screenshot 4.jpg|Arima mit Gitarrenkoffer. Jack Screenshot 5.jpg|Arima und Taishi. Jack Screenshot 6.jpg|Arima und Taishi. Jack Screenshot 9.jpg|Arima schwingt Yukimura 1/3. Dual-wielded Yukimura.png|Yukimuras Dual-Ausübung. TG J Screenshot 1.jpg|Arima weicht Minamis Kralle aus. TG J Screenshot 3.jpg|Gruppenaufnahme: Arima, Taishi und Minami. TG J Screenshot 5.jpg|Taishi konfrontiert Arima. TG J Screenshot 7.jpg|Junger Arima mit Itsuki Marude. TG J Screenshot 9.jpg|Arima und Taishi im Unterricht. TG J Screenshot-Group Shot.jpg|Gruppenaufnahme: Taishi, Arima und Minami. TG J Screenshot-Minami ist gerettet.jpg|Arima und Taishi retten Minami. Jack Screenshot 10.jpg|Älterer Arima und Taishi. Jack OVA Cover.png|Arima mit Fura und Minami auf dem Cover von Tokyo Ghoul: Jack. 19-year-old Arima in Root A.jpg|19 Jahre alter Arima. Arima meeting Amon.png|Arima trifft Amon. ArimaAnime.png|Arimas Erscheinung im Anime. IXA's first offensive mode.png|Arima mit IXA. IXA's second offensive mode.jpg|IXAs zweiter, offensiver Modus. Arima blocking Owl's proyectiles with IXA.png|Arima schirmt sich mit IXA ab. Arima using Narukami's second offensive mode.png|Arima mit Narukami. Narukami1.png|Arima schlägt mit Narukami zu. Opening/Ending Kishou Arima in ED2-02.jpg|Arima in dem Ending von Tokyo Ghoul √A Episode 2. Marude, Shinohara, Iwao, Kureo and Arima in ED2-10.png|Junger Arima in dem Ending von Tokyo Ghoul √A Episode 10 Special Art Jack Theater Special Art Arima.jpg|Arima. Jack Theater Special Art Arima and Taishi (Youth).jpg|Arima und Taishi (Jugend). Jack Theater Special Art Arima and Taishi (Adults).jpg|Arima und Taishi (Erwachsen). Jack Theater Special Art Arima and Minami.jpg|Arima und Minami. Fertigungszeichnungen Jack Fertigungszeichnung 9.png|Arima lächelt. Jack Fertigungszeichnung 3.png|Arima. Jack Fertigungszeichnung 4.png|Taishi schreit Arima an. Band 9 Fertigungszeichnung 13.png|Arima denkt über sein Testament nach. Band 10 Fertigungszeichnung 2.png|Arima von der Seite. Band 10 Fertigungszeichnung 6.png|Arima während der Eulen-Unterdrückungsoperation. Manga Young Arima.png|Junger Arima. Eto und Arimas Konfrontation.png|Eto Yoshimura und Kisho Arimas Konfrontation. Arima Yukimura.png|Junger Arima mit Yukimura. Arima impales Yamori.png|Arima spießt Yamori auf. Younger Arima.png|Jüngerer Arima. Arima vs Fake Owl.png|Junger Arima gegen Yoshimura. ArimaIxa1.png|Arima mit IXA. Ixa Moduswechsel.png|IXAs zweiter, offensiver Modus. Ixa Schildmodus.png|Arima schirmt sich mit IXA ab. Arima's Narukami.png|Arima übt Narukami aus. Kishou_Arima.png|Kisho Arimas Debut. Arima piercing Kaneki with Ixa.png|Arima durchsticht Kaneki mit IXA. Arima defeats Kaneki.png|Arima besiegt Kaneki. Arima vs Owl.png|Arima vs Eto. Narukami-Mode 2.png|Narukamis zweiter, offensiver Modus. Arima.png|Arima. Haise thanking Arima.png|Haise Sasaki dankt Arima. Arima and Sasaki-Kaneki on a table.png|Arima kämpft mit Haise. Kishou Arima re 02.png|Arima gibt Haises Buch zurück. Kishou Arima re 01.png|Arimas Erscheinung in Tokyo Ghoul:re. Chapter 15 Arima.jpg|Arima nimmt an einem Meeting teil. Arima and Akira.png|Arima mit Akira Mado. Haise and Arima.png|Arima bedankt bei Haise für das Weihnachtsgeschenk. File:Arima_slashes_at_Shachi.png|Arima schlitzt Shachi. Arima stabs Shachi's eye.png|Arima sticht Shachis Auge aus. Kishou Arima Cochlea defense.png|Arima verteidigt Cochlea. Arima wielding IXA against Ayato.png|Arima bekämpft Ayato Kirishima. Arima located the Kirishima family.png|Junger Arima macht die Kirishima-Familie ausfindig. Arima slashes Sasaki's legs.png|Arima schlägt Sasakis Beine ab. Arimas SSS-rankige Quinke.png|Arima übt seine SSS-rangige Quinke, Eule, aus. Eule Quinke Feuerungsmodus.png|Zweiter, offensiver Modus von Eule. Eule Quinke Fallenmodus.jpg|Dritter, offensiver Modus von Eule. Arima stabbed Sasaki with the broken Owl Quinque.jpg|Arima sticht Sasaki mit einer brüchigen Eulen-Quinke. The White Reaper's death.png|Der Tod des Weißen Reapers. Illustrationen Jack.jpg|Arima mit Fura auf dem Cover von Tokyo Ghoul: Jack. Kishou Arima1.png|Kisho Arima auf dem Cover von Band 13. Arimabio13.png|Arimas Profil in Band 13. Kaneki Arima Birthday Illustration.png|„Im Moment unserer Geburt wurde unzähliges Blut vergossen, wir weinten, während beide Augen geschlossen waren.“ Geburtstagsillustration für Kaneki und Arima, 2014. Kishou Arima cover.png|Kisho Arima auf dem Cover von Kapitel 138. Arima Birthday Illustration.png|„Ich werde es dir nicht erlauben.“ Geburtstagsillustration von Ishidas Tumblr, 2015. Bonus illustration in re Vol 7.png|Bonus-Illustration in :re Volume 7. Re Band 8.jpg|Kisho Arima auf dem Cover von :re Band 8. Arima Birthday Illustration 2016.jpg|Geburtstagsillustration von Ishidas Twitter, 2016. Arima profile in re vol 8.jpg|Arimas Profil in :re Volume 8. Merchandise Arima_joker.jpg|Arima als Joker im Tokyo Ghoul Trump-Kartenspiel. Kishou Arima business card.jpg|Kisho Arimas Visitenkarte. Ken Kaneki and Kishou Arima's birthday illustration in the 2016 calendar on December 20th.png|Geburtstagsillustration für Ken Kaneki und Kisho Arima im Tokyo Ghoul Flip Calendar. Arima's can badge.png|Arimas Button. Arima's can badge (Jack version).png|Arimas Button (Jack). Arima's keychain (Jack version).png|Arimas Schlüsselanhänger (Jack). Arima's charm with strap.png|Arimas Anhängsel mit Armband. SD Figure Arima.png|SD Figure Band 2 Figur von Aoshima. Kategorie:Galerie